


Getting a Doctor to Relax

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Request by @littlecrazyfangirl-98 on tumblr Bones/Reader, Academy era: Even though Leonard already knows and understands everything it seems like he can’t stop learning, because it’s an important test. So you help him relax for a while, get his stress level down.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Getting a Doctor to Relax

Even though Bones entered the Academy as an already experienced doctor, it didn’t stop him from overworking himself. You would think he was back in Med School with the amount of studying he would do. It was nearly impossible to get him to do anything else - nearly.

“Come on Bones,” You moan, hanging upside down off the couch in Leonard’s dorm room. “We both know you are going to ace this test and we have been studying this material for hours. If we don’t know it by now, we never will.”

“You know that’s not true. I just want to run through these flashcards a few more times, and then I promise we can be done,” Bones tells you. “And sit up, all your blood is rushing to your head.”

“First off, I know, I am already quite dizzy but I am also comfy,” you state not moving from your position. “And Second. You have over 100 cards, which you have gone through dozens of times this week. You need a break, babe.”

Leonard rolls his eyes at you. “Fine, a short break could do us some good, I think you’re going stir crazy”

“Of course I am Leo, we haven’t moved in like 3 hours!” You complain before flipping yourself over and standing up. You stretch you hand out towards Leonard. “Let’s go get some food.”

Leonard takes your hand and you drag him to your favorite pizza shop. Leonard orders you a pizza to share, a coffee for him and a soda for you.

“It’s a little late for a coffee don’t you think?” You give Bones a disapproving look.

“Never too late for a coffee,” Len shoots back. “Plus I am going to probably be up studying all night.”

“No, you are not.” You give him a stern, ‘I am not to be messed with’ look, but soften it immediately. “Len, I know you know all the stuff on this exam. You are just stressing, how about after we eat we go back to the room and I’ll give you a nice massage, if after that you still want to study I will help and not complain too much.”

Leonard sighs, obviously exhausted. “Okay, that sounds good, Thank you darlin’ for always keeping me in check”

“Always.” You smile at him while digging into the pizza. “Though I will say I thought Med School would have been the end of me kicking your sorry ass into bed.”

“I am pretty sure I carried you to bed a few times too,” Leonard says with a smile, remembering all the great times you two had as young med students.

You laugh at the memories, “Not exactly the same, I was mostly wasted when you dragged my sorry ass to bed.”

Len laughs at that, “That is true, you sure knew how to get shit-faced.”

“You say that like you were some holy saint who never come out with us!” You roll your eyes jokingly at him.

“The only time I wasn’t was when a certain someone would drag me out.” He counters. You roll your eyes at him again but continue to eat your pizza. The two of you spend the rest of your time in the little shop talking and joking until there are only a few pieces left, which you would reluctantly give to Jim later.

You both head back to his dorm hand in hand, leaning into him, trying to relax him with your presence. “Alright massage time,” you say after he puts the pizza away for Jim.

“Can’t I go through the flashcards as you give me the massage?” Len tries.

“That defeats the purpose of getting you to relax.” You tell him. “Now off to the bedroom, take off that shirt and lay on your bed.”

Leonard sighs, but follows your direction and heads into the room, taking off his shirt and laying on his stomach on the bed. You follow him into the room, taking off your hoodie before crawling onto the bed.

You straddle Len’s ass, you run your hand up from the bottom of his back up to his shoulders applying a little pressure to see just how tense he really was. “Are you relaxing at all, Leo?”

“Yes,” Leonard tries.

“Babe, I can feel the tension, relax for me.” You tell him as you rub around his shoulders.

“I am relaxed.” He huffed.

“Just take a deep breath in through the nose and hold for a second, then release through the mouth, focus on sending all your tension out with it.” You instruct Leonard with a soft voice. He follows your instructions and you can feel some of his tension leave his body.

“There you go babe,” you say softly, while starting to fully massage his shoulders and back. You pay close attention to where the biggest knots are and work them out carefully. Leonard makes pleased noises underneath you. Once you feel like you have gotten most the tension to leave and Leonard is half asleep, you lean down and place soft kisses on Leonard’s back.

“Thank you darlin’.” Len mumbles softly under you.

“Anytime.” You reply, rolling off and him and laying down beside him. He wastes no time pulling you into his embrace and kissing your forehead before drifting off to sleep.

“Lights 10%.” You say lightly, so Jim has some light if he came back, before you drift off yourself.

The next morning you wake to Leonard’s alarm, which you try to ignore by snuggling further into Leonard. “Mornin’,” he greets you softly. “Come on, we have a test to get off to.” You groan before getting up.

“I’m going to hop in the shower, want to join?” Len winks at you. You are about to agree until you realize you don’t have a uniform in Leonard’s room.

“Shit!” You exclaim, causing Bones to raise an eyebrow. “I have to go back to mine, I don’t have a uniform!”

“Next time then,” Len smiles at you, “See you in the exam.”

You give him a quick kiss before throwing your hoodie on and running across campus to your own dorm. You have to quickly get ready and rush to your exam. You end up slipping into the room at the last minute and sitting down beside Len. “Good Luck!” You say right as the professor tell you to start the exam on your padd. He nods back to you in response. Leonard finished his exam before you, but you find him waiting in the hallway once you are done with yours, leaving shortly after him.

“That wasn’t too bad was it?” You tease, “All that stress for nothing”

“I guess I might have stressed a little more than necessary,” Len admits. “Thank you for knocking some sense into me last night.”

“Of course.” You smile at him planting a kiss on his cheek. “Anytime.”


End file.
